1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium recording a program.
2. Description of Related Art
The technique of deforming a face image by expanding or reducing a part of the face image for an automatic photographing apparatus outputting the face image produced by imaging the face of a subject as a print was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-267156).
However, the deforming of a face image by simply expanding or reducing a part thereof as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-267156 has a problem of producing an unnatural image owing to the processed part of the image being conspicuous.